What's in a Name
by Super Batflash
Summary: "Then tell me, what is your name?"And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but then  he can hear the small broken voice whisper "Jason Todd" And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits.


**Title: **what's in a name  
**Author:**gogogadgetslash  
**Fandom:** DCU**  
Pairing:** Bruce/Jason  
**Rating: **R  
**Warning:** slash and sex  
Summary: _"____Then tell me, what is your name?"And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but then he can hear the small broken voice whisper "Jason Todd" And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits._  
A/N: this is for my **au_bingo** prompt 'prostitute' and yeah I kind of feel like I should expand on this or something. well if people ask then I will I guess. FB=love.

Bruce blinks at the sight before him but it doesn't disappear; it's still there, and yeah had he been anyone else than maybe he might have even looked surprised. But right now he was supposed to be more concerned with having sex than the morals of who it was with. He watches closely disbelievingly as this boy who couldn't have been older than sixteen undoes his buttons for Bruce.

His movements are slow, sensual even, though Bruce's mind still mostly won't think that way about a child -mostly. And despite the boy's slow movements it's not long before Bruce has a lap full of him. He leans up against Bruce's suddenly much to thinly clothed chest and presses a soft kiss just under his chin. And Bruce shivers partly because it feels good but mostly because it feels _good_ and no kid his age should know how to do that.

"Who are you?" Bruce hisses slightly through gritted teeth because despite his usually exceptional self-restraint this kid seemed to know how to push his buttons.

"I can be anyone you want me to be," the boy whispers softly, only that's not really true it's more like he breathes the words into Bruce's skin, it makes his whole body thrum with pleasure.

Bruce shakes his head to deny the boy's accusation and clear his quickly fogged brain because one of his hands gripped the boy's hip tightly. And later he would say it was because the boy was slowly rocking in his lap, and he wanted it to stop, but Bruce had never been very good at lying to him. "What's your name?" he asks the wall on the opposite side of the room, he still can't make eye contact with the kid.

"Hmm," the boy leans his head against Bruce's chest and hums slightly in what is supposed to be thought but serves only to stimulate Bruce's slowly budding arousal. "What do you want my name to be?" he asks Bruce's chest.

"What is your real name?" Bruce asks again hardening his glare at the wall.

"C'mon Bruce please, fuck me already, I need this." the boy wines softly pressing his small hardened member against Bruce's thigh with the barest of whimpers.

"Don't," Bruce growls out in warning and the kid seems mildly put off before covering it up with a smirk that didn't seem nearly as confident as the boy really was.

Slowly the boy slides off of Bruce's lap and goes straight for scotch on the table across the room. He takes a swig from the bottle before making his way back over to Bruce his demeanor changed from submissive to defensive in one fluid motion, like switching gears.

"So if you're not going to have sex with me. Than what's the point in us being here?" he asks smirk playful eyes hard and accusatory.

"Apparently your employer seemed to think I'd like this." Bruce waves his hand vaguely around the room to symbolize their situation.

"You say the word employer like I'm getting payed for this shit." the kids spits vehemently at the ground.

And yeah Bruce suddenly wants to rip out Regal Corps. lungs out. The whole reason he was in this situation was because they were trying to do business with him and thought the best was to bribe him was with pedophilia.

"If you're not getting paid then why do this?" Bruce asks and he knows he probably shouldn't be asking questions like this only he can't help but be curious.

"What else is there for me?" the kid asks eyes never leaving the floor "Besides it's not like they're just going to let me leave." Bruce doesn't ask who 'they' is he's got a pretty good idea who 'they' are already.

"You could come with me." Bruce suggests softly and he forces himself to make eye contact with the boy before him. Surprised and slightly frightened blue eyes stare back at him, and for a moment just before the kid looks away Bruce thinks he's sees a flash of gold.

"Why would you do something stupid like that, you don't even know me."

"Then tell me, what is your name?"

And for a second Bruce doesn't think he'll answer but___ then he can hear the small broken voice whisper_ "Jason Todd" And yeah, Bruce thinks, in a weird way that fits.


End file.
